


Encounter

by tornyourdress



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Jordan Sullivan is pregnant. It doesn't stop her from having a crush on her doctor, Addison Montgomery Shepherd.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Jordan Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written/set during Grey's s2.

This is not the first time she has slept with a doctor while under their care. Hell, it’s not even the first time she’s slept with a female doctor while under their care. She’s used to it. What she isn’t used to is people seeing her as attractive when she’s pregnant, especially when they’re specialists and know everything there is to know about pregnancy and just what it does to the body.

Truth be told, Jordan has never felt less sexy in her life, and her ankles are swollen, and she’s not even thinking about her usual hospital-room antics, but the second this Dr Shepherd starts feeling her up – okay, fine, examining her, whatever they’re calling it these days – she wants it.

And what Jordan wants, she gets. So she reaches up and pulls Dr Shepherd’s face towards hers, and kisses her. It’s the patented Jordan Sullivan kiss, guaranteed to make men and women alike forget about professional responsibilities or personal commitments. This is the kiss that stopped JD from going all whiny but-this-is-so-inappropriate newbie on her five years ago, the kiss that convinced Elliot it was really okay to not think about Keith for a night.

“I can’t,” Dr Shepherd says, pulling away, though as is so often the case, it’s only after Jordan’s had her tongue in her mouth for at least a minute. “I’m married.”

Jordan frowns. “And?”

“And – and I’m married!” She laughs. She looks beautiful when she laughs. Jordan isn’t going to let this one go.

“Look, Dr Shepherd – ”

“Addison.”

“Addi – no, I’m going to call you Dr Shepherd. It’s a thing. Look. I’m sure you love your husband very much, but, hey, let’s face it, men are – well, boring. Especially if you’re married to them. And you deserve more than that. And – oh, for God’s sake, can we just do this already?” Jordan shifts uncomfortably in the bed. “I think I’m actually expanding by the minute. Is that possible?”

Addison is looking at her with an expression that is part bemused and part intrigued. “I don’t think you’ve gotten any bigger since we started this conversation. You look – really good, actually.”

Jordan smiles. “Thank you, Dr Shepherd.”

“You really are going to keep calling me that, aren’t you?”

“Yep, pretty much.”

Addison considers this, and then allows Jordan to pull her close again.

Jordan has become something of an expert on what sex can tell you about someone. Right now, she’s getting something that she needs; the beautiful doctor is tearing away the tacky hospital gown and making her feel desirable for the first time in months. But she also knows that Addison Shepherd is doing this because she isn’t getting something that she wants from anyone else. Because she wants to be the kind of person who can make someone else happy by sleeping with them.

And Jordan knows that you can’t give someone everything they need in one quick fuck, even if it is hot and sweaty and really, really damn good and just the sort of thing Perry would like to have on tape.

But she kisses Addison before she leaves, which is more than she’s ever done for the others. It’s a thank-you that goes both ways.


End file.
